


Revenge of Chucky

by webhead3019



Series: SLASHERVERSE [2]
Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: Look out, Andy! Your favorite Good Guy doll is back!





	1. Chapter 1

Dean carried the momentarily motionless Chucky into his apartment. Dean pointed out, “Wow, this doll that mysteriously showed up on our doorstep with no note sure looks a lot like Chucky.” Joshua asked, “You mean the one that’s always on the news?” Dean laughed, “Yeah. It’s always the same bullshit story too. The doll is alive. He’s a serial killer reincarnated by voodoo.”

Dean plopped down into the chair across from Joshua and placed Chucky next to him on the coffee table. Both Dean and Joshua were baked out of their minds of course and were passing a bong back and forth in their living space. Joshua added, “True. True. And did you notice Chucky seems to show up at a lot of unrelated homicide scenes? That’s probably nothing to read into.”

Dean agreed, “You’re probably right.” Joshua asked hurriedly, “Hell yeah, wanna smoke to that?” Dean asked, “Um, do dolls talk? Hello? Of course I’ll fuckin smoke to that.” After both of the stoners were transported to fucking La La Land, Chucky wondered out loud, “Hey, you mind if I get a hit from that too?” Dean answered dryly, “Sure, help yourself.”

With one arm, Chucky shakily lifted the the bong so the mouthpiece made contact with his lips, and with the other arm, he waved the open lighter over the cannabis bowl to give his puff a more crackly feel. Chucky sipped carefully and blew out a hot cloud. Joshua who had literally been the sole witness to everything Chucky just did, broke his own silence.

Joshua remarked, “You know if I wasn’t already pretty fuckin high, I could swear that doll just spoke to us.” Chucky shot back, “I did fuckin speak to you, deadhead. What the hell did you put in this?” Dean yelled, “Hey, my friend is not a deadhead. He doesn’t even know who Jerry Garcia is.” Joshua complained, “Yeah. You’re like, a really rude doll.”

Chucky quipped, “You can moan about it later when you’re actually dead.” Chucky grabbed the bong and broke it over Joshua’s head. Chucky then used the broken bong glass to stab it through Joshua’s stomach. Joshua exclaimed, “Woah! Psychedelic! Maybe if I suck in with my belly, I’ll get one final toke.” He never did, as he lost consciousness and fainted face-first through a glass table, further impaling himself.

Angry now, Dean lost his cool, “What the hell man? I was gonna smoke the rest of that.” Chucky plugged in a JUUL and offered it to Dean, while it was still on the cord. Chucky countered, “Here. Have a vape instead. It’s... safer?” Dean took a deep breath and calmed down, “Thanks man. Honestly I’ll smoke anything at this point.” (Talk about gullible,) Chucky thought. (Is it me or is everyone becoming dumber?)

As Dean invited the JUUL to his mouth, Chucky stabbed a tuning fork into the same power outlet as the plug, electrocuting Dean. Dean twitched and foamed out the mouth before falling over. Chucky laughed crazily, “Moron! I can’t believe you actually fell for that one. Holy hellin shit, I’m on Cloud fuckin 9!” Chucky floated out of the room, as if the aroma of grandmother’s pie carried him off, high as a kite.


	2. Chapter 2

Dillan, a local deputy, was called to the murder scene of the two stoners. Chucky was still in close proximity. After all, he wasn’t going to get far after taking that hit. The first responder found the cleaning lady who had called the police. No wonder it was such a brief phone call. The telephone wire she used was wrapped around her throat tightly and a pencil jammed in her ear.

According to the tag on her chest, her name was Rita. They only had her on the line for long enough, but she likely would have made it if the tracing was shorter. That marks 3 bodies so far. The deputy groaned, “Damn deadheads.” The sound of a toilet flushing but no washing of the hands could be heard. Dillan took out his gun and was just one bad day away.

Trigger happy, Dillan took aim at the entrance for whoever was on the other side. Dillan warned, “You read this situation and you read it well. Come out slowly with your hands on your head, fucker.” The door swung open as if the person in the bathroom and hit the door handle rather than reach for it. Annoyed, the deputy asked, “Did that seem slow to you, fucker?”

Chucky scurried out. Dillan couldn’t believe his eyes. He had never seen anything quite like that, so he exclaimed, “What in the hell are you supposed to be?” Chucky asked, “Don’t you watch the news?” The overly prideful Dillan advertised, “I am the news. I put em down, Bucko.” Chucky laughed, “Then your obituary report will be your last highlight.”

Dillan gripped his pistol more firmly and asked, “Not so fast, shitbrain. I’ll ask again. What the fuck are you?” Chucky tapped his chest and answered in a kiddie voice, “I’m Chucky, wanna play?” Dillan responded, “Not today, Bucko.” Chucky growled, “That’s Chucko to you, fuck.” With one foot, Chucky swept the rug out from under them, momentarily disorienting the officer. It was all the time he needed.

Chucky leapt forward and bit Dillan in the crotch of his pants. Chucky was whipped side to side as the deputy leapt every which way and dropped his gun. Dillan pulled and pulled but it was no use. Chucky was on him tight. Finally Dillan punted Chucky off. Chucky recovered and spat out a mouth full of blood. An important member fell unseen inside the officer’s blood-soaked pant leg.

Dillan clutched his groin area and howled, “Sweet Mary, mother of fuck! My dick is gone!” The man flung out his arms as if to God, and screamed, “Why?!” Chucky picked up the gun Dillan dropped and took aim himself this time. Chucky said, “This is the end of the line for you. Adios, bucko.” Dillan threw his hands in the air and pleaded, “No, wait!” It was already too late.

Chucky shot Deputy Dillan once in either shoulder, then he shot him 2 times in the chest, once in the stomach, and fired his last round in between his eyes. Dead, Dillan fainted backwards into a folding chair and it snapped over him. The weight of its shutting collapsed his already loose back that had been filled with bullet holes. Chucky threw the gun aside and cackled, “Fuckin Bucko!”


End file.
